


By Your Side

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Melia and Shulk make a promise to each other
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> A wittle smthn for friends!

“I won’t ever leave you, I promise you that.” His hands intertwined with her’s. “From here on out, we’ll be in all of this together.”

She smiled at him, wings fluttering the same way his heart was. “Thank you, Shulk. With you at my side, I feel as if I could do anything.”

“Zanza and the Fog King both… after defeating them, I wouldn’t be surprised if you really could.” He gave a grin and she giggled. “You’re amazing, Melia.”

“I could say the same about you. Were you not also there for both of those events?” She gave him a playful smile as she leaned in. “Maybe that’s why it’s when you’re with me I feel like that.”

He leaned in himself, their lips nearly brushing. “Maybe that is it. If so, I don’t mind being with you.”

“Then please, stay by my side for evermore.”

And their lips finally met, a promise to stay by each other’s side from now until the end.


End file.
